wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdoms of Pyrrhia
In the world of Pyrrhia, land is divided between queens. The queens of each region varied. Some, like Queen Scarlet are harsh, whilst Queen Coral is more reasonable. The Ice Kingdom Queen Glacier is the current queen of the IceWings. It is unknown about her personality, as she is only seen flying over Blaze, saving her from Deathbringer. She will be receiving a great quantity more of land from Blaze if she wins the great war. Blaze has said that Glacier once ripped the wings off of a dragon who was attacking her. The kingdom is located on the northern peninsula of Pyrrhia and is the 'head' of the 'dragon'. It is cold and frigid; Blaze stays on the southern end of the kingdom to remain near a warmer region. The Kingdom of Sand The Sand Kingdom was once ruled by Queen Oasis, but when she was defeated by threescavengers, there was a war between the rival sisters, Burn, Blister, and Blaze. They are still disputing over who will be the next ruler of the SandWings. This kingdom is comprised of the desert in western Pyrrhia. The Rainforest Kingdom The rain forest is ruled by several different queens. At Glory's arrival, it was Queen Magnificent. However, according to A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, the Queen was Dazzling. The Rainforest is located in the southern portion of the continent, just southwest of the Mud Kingdom. The Kingdom of the Sea Composed of a tight spiral of islands (known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales), this kingdom is primarily underwater. The current queen is the mother of Tsunami, Queen Coral. The Summer Palace of the Sea was located at the kingdom's center. The Deep Palace is constructed far underwater, some miles away from the surface. The only reason they haven't been attacked is because no dragon can find either kingdom. The Mud Kingdom This kingdom is to the most southeast, besides the Kingdom of the Sea. It extends all the way from the Diamond Spray Delta, in the north, to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, to the west, plus the Rainforest, towards the south, and the ocean, on the east. Queen Moorhen resides by the shore of the largest lake in the southern swamps of the Mud Kingdom. The lower born MudWings live on the outskirts, closer to the Diamond Spray Delta. They also live near the Scavenger Den. The closer to the center of the kingdom, the higher the status is of the rankings. The Sky Kingdom The Sky Kingdom is currently in political upheaval at the time of The Hidden Kingdom. Its current queen, Queen Scarlet, was hit by Glory's venom in the face, and she has disappeared. It is unknown whether or not if Burn, or Scarlet's eldest daughter, Ruby, holds the throne. The other SkyWing princesses are believed to be fighting for the throne as well. It is located in the northern peaks of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The Night Kingdom The NightWing Kingdom is not located in Pyrrhia; instead it was described as a volcanic island in the middle of the ocean. There is but one large building on this island, a stone fortress where Queen Battlewinner is likely to live, although it has been revealed that the NightWing queen couldn't leave the pool of lava, or else freeze to death. The NightWings have access to the mainland by a special "tunnel" leading to the Rainforest. However, it is in ruins after the eruption of the volcano. Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Locations Category:Historical Locations Category:Tribes of Dragons